


before it gets any better, we're headed for a cliff

by SpaceMirror



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghost Shenanigans, M/M, Post-Canon, canon dead characters, carrie redemption, hehe, idk what else to put here, no beta we die like 3 ghost himbos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/pseuds/SpaceMirror
Summary: Julie was living her best life, to be honest. A month after performing at the Orpheum with her best friends, and to find out that they wouldn't leave her immediately after was even better. All that's left is to keep making the music they love. And to properly introduce her best friend and brother to her bandmates.But when something goes wrong, is a familiarly annoying face the answer?'And in the freefall, I will realize I'm better off, when I hit the bottom."
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Flynn & Alex (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @sim in the discord for this, um it's your fault but I'm posting for the first time in like 2 years so...

Julie couldn’t believe it took them this long to figure it out. If she had first seen the boys listening to their demo, maybe listening to it with Flynn and Carlos would let them see them too! It may be a shot in the dark, but it’s better than the most important people in her life having to communicate through music and scribbled notes. 

Flynn was sleeping over, which was so common they didn’t even have to ask permission anymore. Carlos had started to spend more time in the studio with the band and Flynn, which their dad appreciated. 

Carlos and Flynn settled into the couch while Julie put Sunset Curve’s old demo in the cd player. The boys poofed to their instruments, just in case. ‘Now or Never’ blared through the speakers, and Julie quickly turned it down, remembering how loud it had seemed the last time she’d listened to it. Flynn started to bob her head as Luke’s voice filled the garage. 

“Okay, so they’re better without you, Julie,” Carlos said, grinning at his sister, who only responded by sticking her tongue out. The phantoms perked up a bit at his words.

Julie’s phone buzzed in her back pocket, and she quickly checked it. 

“Dad’s got some snacks for us. I’ll go grab ‘em.” She made her way over to the doors and waved to her friends. “Be nice, guys.” 

When she returned with a plate of Tia Victoria’s  _ pasteles  _ and some paper towels, Flynn was standing over the cd player, a frown on her face. Julie didn’t recognize the song playing, having not listened past the first two or three. 

“Did it work?” she asked, setting the plate on the table in front of the couch, a wide smile on her face. Carlos immediately leaned over to unwrap a  _ pastele _ , and Julie threw a paper towel at him.

She glanced behind her at the instruments, her smile fading quickly. 

“No, it started skipping through songs. I think someone got impatient, but I don’t know who.” Flynn said. “Can you please, please, tell them to cut it out? They’re really good, but we can’t get through a full song.” 

Julie glanced at Reggie, who was standing near the cd player. 

“Okay, I know what it looks like, but it just started skipping by itself.” She raised an eyebrow at his defense and turned to look at the other ghosts. Alex was spinning a drumstick in his hand and nodded. 

“Reggie says it started skipping by itself. It’s probably just because it’s an old stereo.” She sighs and falls onto the couch, between her brother and friend. Alex’s drumming starts up, and he starts singing softly. 

“Well, we gave it a shot.” Luke joined in with his guitar, singing the next line of this impromptu song. 

“It might have gone better if Julie had a newer CD player.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk about something being newer,” Julie said, crossing her arms. Luke stuck his tongue out, which prompted Julie to throw a  _ pastele _ at him. She expected it to hit him, but instead, it just sailed through him with no resistance. There was a beat of silence before Reggie played his bass, joining his bandmates. 

“Maybe the whole physical touch thing was just…” he let the note hang for a second “...when we wanted it to be.” He finished with a flourish. Luke gave him a goofy grin and rolled his eyes, still strumming his guitar. 

“Yeah, because while I’m sure you’re tia’s pasteles are great, Julie. I didn’t really want to get hit in the face.” Julie rolled her eyes again and leaned on Flynn’s head, enjoying the soft music her bandmates played. 

Later that evening, after everyone enjoyed the mini-concert the boys put on, Flynn volunteered to take Carlos to bed. The three ghosts stood from their instruments, each with a goofy smile on their faces. 

“Well, we can try again. With a better stereo.” Julie conceded. “Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Just as she finished her question, the phantoms nearly tackled her onto the couch, laughing at her scream. “You guys are the worst!” She yelled, before accepting the impromptu band hug. They let her go after a few minutes. 

“Sorry, but it’s been so long since we were able to hug anyone besides each other.” Luke started. 

“And honestly, these two are not the best with emotions,” Alex said. “Trust me.” 

Julie couldn’t even pretend to be mad. 

“Next time, just ask. The answer will probably be yes but just ask. Remember boundaries?” 

Reggie opened his arms, a smile on his lips and a questioning look in his eyes. Julie rolled her own eyes before jumping into them. She smiled when she felt two other pairs of arms wrap around her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. This is where, metaphorically, the car goes over the cliff. Enjoy!

The next morning wasn’t too unordinary for Julie. 

“Good morning, guys!” she started, opening the door to the studio, and Flynn close behind her. She walked towards the instruments but stopped. 

Normally the boys were in here when she came in the morning, messing around with their instruments or songwriting. Sometimes Alex would be gone, but according to Reggie, he’d made a ghost friend who had helped them get their Orpheum gig. Julie wasn’t aware of the exact relationship, but she noted that Alex would drum a bit more passionately when he got back from hanging out with this Willie. 

“Something wrong?” Flynn asked, watching Julie look around the studio. 

“They’re not here?” Julie said, confused. “Well, I guess they don’t hang out here all the time. Can’t expect them to just hang out while we’re asleep.” She adjusted her backpack over her shoulder as she looked at her friend. 

“Well, we can’t wait for them to poof in. We don’t want to be late,” Flynn wrapped her arm around Julie’s shoulders and led her outside. “Come on. I’m sure they’ll be here when you get home.” 

  * ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵



“Okay, that was weird that Julie couldn’t see us, right?” Reggie asked, sitting up from his spot on the couch. Luke looked down at him over the railing from the second floor. 

“Yeah, we haven’t done anything to get her mad, I think,” Luke said, poofing down next to his friend. 

“Maybe she’s just tired or stressed out?” Reggie said as they watched the two girls leave. Julie didn’t seem more tired this morning than she had any other to Luke, but he didn’t attend high school anymore. When they hung around Julie when she did her homework, he was not afraid to admit that he had no idea what she was talking about. Calculus was a foreign concept to him. Maybe she was just stressed. Did she have midterms or finals coming up? 

“Or maybe she needs glasses?” Reggie interrupted Luke’s inner rambling, standing and stretching his arms. 

“She wears glasses, Reg. Just not when she goes to school.” 

“Oh...” Luke chuckled and stood, clapping his friend’s back. 

“Don’t worry, bro. I bet everything will be fine when Julie gets back this afternoon. Come on, let’s bother Alex and Willie.” 

︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Things were not fine when Julie got back that afternoon. 

The boys managed to get themselves into a pyramid, the way they had after they performed ‘Bright’ at Julie’s school, waiting for her to get home. When she finally arrived, all three boys threw up their arms, wide smiles on their faces. 

Once Alex had gotten back from meeting up with Willie; they had wanted to spend time with each other before anything else happened, which Alex was convinced would; they formulated a plan. If Julie got home and everything was normal, they would just let her know that they had gone to the beach. If not, there was a much bigger problem on their hands. 

When Julie just stormed through them, not even deterred by their enthusiastic display, Luke knew immediately that the situation seemed to fit the second option. 

He carefully jumped down from his bandmates’ legs, ignoring the feeling in his stomach where Julie had walked through. 

“Was she like that this morning?” Alex asked, shaking his right leg. 

“No, she was much calmer,” Reggie muttered, rubbing at his left. “Hey, next time can I be on top? For someone who’s made of air, Luke kinda hurts.” 

“Rude.” 

Alex rolled his eyes at his friends, going over to his drums. He twirled his sticks as he sat on the stool. Even if Julie couldn’t see them, she should be able to hear them when they play. He’d just play a simple beat and they could figure out what happened from there. 

  * ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵



Julie set her backpack on the couch and flopped onto it, staring at the instruments. Even if the boys weren’t here this morning, they’re typically here by the time she gets home. Flynn had spent nearly the whole day reassuring her that the boys were fine, but she couldn’t help but worry. 

The last time she couldn’t find the boys, they’d been under Caleb’s control. She shuddered just remembering that night, seeing them look almost sick after the performance at the Orpheum. She shook herself to get the image of that night out of her head. She tried to convince herself that they were fine, just lost track of time or something. 

She sighed and took her laptop out of her backpack. Nothing would distract her, but at least she could finish up her calculus homework while she waited for them to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie worked on her homework for an hour, to the dismay of the Phantoms. Alex drummed for 10 minutes before Luke and Reggie worried he would break either the drums or his sticks from how intense he was. 

When Julie finally looked up from her computer, Reggie had taken to sticking his hand through her shoulder. Luke was sitting on the table in front of the couch, waving his hands between her face and the computer. Alex was squatting in front of the couch. 

“Julie!” Carlos yelled, coming into the studio, causing everyone to jump. Alex ended up poofing behind Luke on the table. 

“What? I’m doing homework?” She said, raising her notebook as if to hit her little brother if he got too close.

“Is your phone dead or something? Dad’s been calling for like five minutes.” 

“It’s probably just buried in my bag.” Julie pulled her bag onto the couch, digging through it. Reggie stepped onto the floor, leaning on Luke and Alex so the bag wouldn’t just go through his legs. 

“Ok, this is ridiculous,” Alex said, getting off the table, letting Reggie stumble, leaving Luke to try to catch him before he fell through the table. 

“Tell me about it,” Carlos said, crossing her arms. “You’re not the only one with homework, Julie.” 

“Tell you about what?” Julie glanced up, pulling her phone out of her bag. 

“Wait.”

“This is getting ridiculous. You know Dad worries when you don’t answer.” 

“Did Carlos just-?” Luke stood from the table, abandoning Reggie to gravity. 

“Ow.” 

“Who said it’s getting ridiculous?” Julie asked, setting her laptop next to Reggie on the table. 

Carlos hesitated, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I...I think it was Alex? Is Reggie okay?” 

“Can he hear me?” 

“Yeah, I can. Why can I?” 

“Carlos, what are you talking about? Alex and Reggie aren’t here.” 

“Yes, I am,” Reggie crossed his arms. 

“Yes, they are.” 

“It worked!” Reggie raised his arms before poofing upright, just behind Carlos. 

“But why would it work the next day?” Alex said. 

“And it doesn’t work the way it did for Julie.” 

“Ghost physics?” Reggie tried. 

“Are they like this all the time?” Carlos looked around him. “I-I can’t see them, but I can hear them. So, you can’t see them either?”

Julie shook her head. “Not since this morning. I thought they were just...gone.” 

“We’re not playing music?” Alex muttered. 

“Who cares, he can hear us!” Reggie countered.  
  
“Yeah, but Julie can’t!” Luke nearly yelled. 

“Julie, are they like this all time?” Carlos said, glaring in their direction. Julie immediately rushed to his side. 

“Sorry, Carlos,” the boys said. 

“Carlos, we’ll go back to the house and see what Dad wants. Later, I’ll call Flynn. Maybe she can hear them too.” Julie said, before turning towards the empty room. 

“Guys, we’ll be back when we can, okay.” 

“We’ll be here,” Luke said softly, and Carlos repeated. Julie sighed and picked up her bag and laptop before heading back to the house with her brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget about this story, the others have just taken up more of my brain somehow. Have a good day/noon/night! I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family time!

“Let me just get this straight, you’re telling me that your little brother can hear your ghost bandmates, but you can’t?” Flynn asked over the phone. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Julie sighed. “I don’t know what happened, but do you think you could come over tomorrow? Maybe this works for you too?” 

“I’ll come by before school,” Flynn promised. “Besides, I think I got you guys a gig, but if you can’t see them then this may not be the best time.” 

“Thanks, Flynn.” Julie smiled. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do, if I can’t see them, even if they’re playing, how are we gonna play together?” 

“And it’s not like Carlos or I could be on stage with you,” Julie groans and falls onto her bed. “Well, maybe I could, but I doubt I could direct you so you don’t walk through Luke or Reggie. Wait, can they still be seen when you perform with them?” 

“Oh my god, Flynn!” Julie shoots up. “I haven’t even thought of that!” 

“I can be there in 30, I just gotta let my parents know.” Julie can hear Flynn start to move things around, probably throwing more clothes into her backpack. 

“You spent the night yesterday, is that okay?” 

“We did get a history project today. It’s easier to work on it together, isn’t it?” Julie smiles. 

“I love you.”

“I know. See you in 28 minutes.” The telltale click signals the end of the call and Julie makes her way back downstairs. She’s got to tell her Dad that Flynn is coming back. Dinner would probably be ready by the time she gets here. 

“Hey Dad, Flynn is coming over again. Is that okay?” She called, peering over the stair railing. He wasn’t in the kitchen, so she finished descending the stairs. She found him in his office, editing some photos. She made her way around his desk, throwing her arms around him. She recognized the pictures, from when she performed ‘Finally Free’ at the cafe. The first time he’d seen her with the band. 

“Hey, mija.”    
  
“Flynn’s coming over again, is that okay?” He pats her arm and she leans further onto him. 

“Course. Is something up? She’s spending a lot of time over here lately,” He sounds concerned, and Julie just wants to lay everything out there and then. That her band is made of ghosts, and that she’s the only one that can see them when they aren’t performing, and that there might be an angry all-powerful ghost coming after them. That somehow she’s lost the ability to see them, and maybe perform with them. That she’s almost lost them once before and she’s scared she’s going to lose them again. 

“No, school’s just picking up.” She says instead. “We got a history project so we figured we should do it together, you know?” 

“Alright, honey.” She presses a kiss to his forehead but doesn’t move for a moment. 

“What are you working on?” 

“The pictures from the cafe that night. Just have to edit them and send them back.” He starts to ramble on about his work, and Julie pretends she understands until Carlos comes in to mention that the oven has been beeping for almost a minute straight. 

As the siblings walk behind their dad as he rushes to the kitchen, Carlos stops Julie with a whisper. 

“Reggie came to my room and said that the guys are gonna stay in the garage tonight, in case one of us goes back. I heard you tell Dad that Flynn is coming over.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna see if she can hear them like you can. She said she might have a gig for us, but if I can’t see them…” she trails off, and Carlos reaches up to wrap his arms around her waist. In spite of his age, Carlos has always been extremely emotionally intelligent. He was always able to know when Julie or their dad was feeling down, and Julie has only been more appreciative after their mom died. Both Julie and Ray were a mess, Carlos was the one who reminded Julie to wear her glasses while doing homework, and when Tia couldn’t come by, he’d remind his dad to eat. She returns the hug, squeezing him tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, but i wanted to put something up. Hope you enjoyed. Have a good day/noon/night! I love you!


End file.
